


Insomniac | 失眠症患者

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Bandom, Radiohead (Band), Radiohead - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom Yorke认为打一通色情电话是求你乐队队友给你口活的最佳方法。</p><p>2015年8月：这篇是翻译，原作之前是有发在AO3的，但是现在已经撤文了。想去原作可以直接戳<a href="http://cheesecakearchive.info/viewstory.php?sid=687&ageconsent=ok&warning=3">这里</a>（需注册）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 一时冲动就开翻了orz  
> 翻的时候没太上心，可能有误译。凑合读吧。

Thom Yorke勃起了。

他试图忽视它，坚持的时间可能并不太长，尽管他觉得那段时光漫长而痛苦。这天晚上他真的不想独自解决问题。时间已是深夜，在许多个夜晚的演出之后他没有兴致撸一发再在自己的酒店房间中昏沉睡去，一头金发还要软塌塌地在枕头上散开。不，他想，我应该得到比那更好的玩意儿。毕竟他近些日子在舞台上的表演可谓倾尽全力，得到的却只是队友们擦肩而过时的一句“是啊Thom，挺不错的”。想到这里他不满地把粉色的下唇朝外翻起，沉下了脸。这段时间Ed尤其表现得没以前亲热，惹得他气不打一处来。他想要Ed那种特殊的关注，或者确切地说，想要Ed温暖的嘴包裹住他的阴茎。

Thom有了个鬼主意。他瞄向床头钟。凌晨两点。Ed绝对还毫无睡意在房间里踱来踱去，同时Phil准是在人事不省地打着呼噜。他咧嘴露出一个扭曲的笑容，拿起电话。他终于允许自己用另一只手拉下了拉链。

事实上Ed正在来回踱步等待睡意来临，跟Thom脑中所想一模一样。电话铃响起时他走过去接，希望这是拨错了号码，这样他就可以回归自己的，呃，无所事事状态。只可惜线路另一头的声音实在太熟悉，Ed叹了一口气。“你想要什么，Thom？”他轻声道。

“我以为你知道，”Thom抱怨。他的牛仔裤已经被狼狈地脱下随意丢在了椅子上。现在他正用右手把阴茎向后扳成最长长度，一边欣赏着手中的自己。“我需要你顺道过来一趟。”

Ed翻了个白眼。他很清楚Thom目的，不过这大半夜的他真的没心情搭理Thom欲求不满的瞎胡闹。他决定装傻。“不，Thom。我不知道你想要什么。我他妈才不会过去。”

“可是……上帝啊，Ed。你完全不了解我现在有多么失落。”Thom用苍白的手指紧握住阴茎，上下撸动的节奏如此缓慢，正巧扰乱了他的呼吸。尽管另一头是一片寂静，他还是知道Ed听到了那种声响，正合他意。“我会补偿你的。你知道我每次都会。”

我会补偿你的。上一次Thom许下这句诺言时，他最终屈起身体伏在床沿上，就在Ed身下，柔声呻吟着请求他做得慢一些，他们的手指与此同时争着想握住Thom。Ed记起这些小细节，一阵突如其来的欲望迫使他用牙狠狠咬住下唇。他开始喜欢Thom的计划了，但是伴着今晚给自己争取睡眠的最后一丝努力，他轻声对着听筒说，“你就不能自己撸么？”

这就是Thom的盼头。现在Ed纠结成这样了，他不能忸怩作态。他更快速地动作着右手，声调颇高的呜咽从他撅起的嘴唇中泻出。“你以为我这会儿在做什么呢，”他喘息道。“想着你，一边……”在这通挑逗电话间的某个时候Thom已经脱下了T恤，他的胸前覆上一层薄汗，每当他的肩膀向后沉落发亮的汗水就会在灯光下显现。他猛烈地撸动自己，大声对着电话呻吟出声，一点都不在乎酒店的墙壁有多薄。

Ed心中一恼。“我不在乎。我很累。自己跟自己玩儿去吧。”Thom只是继续发出情色的声音，所以Ed挂断了电话。上帝，他这是什么毛病，他想。但是现在Thom不是唯一一个有有麻烦的人了。Ed也碰上了个麻烦，而且还不幸位于他的短裤之下。操。

Ed坐在酒店的床上。这张床足够舒适，他为什么就不能睡去？都怪该死的Thom，原因就是这个，他想。他试图把关于Thom的念头从脑海中驱逐，但他无法说服自己的阴茎也这么干。他知道自己要是不对此采取点措施那就死命睡不着了。他低咒着把石头一般硬的勃起抽出平角裤，开始取悦自己。他的思绪不断徜徉，努力想找到些能起效果的色情幻想。他所想要的一切不过是完事，翻个身，沉入梦乡。

实在不幸，一再涌现在他脑中的念头是匍匐在床上的Thom和他们上一次干的情景。他面朝下伸展身体，口中咕哝“我告诉过你了，只要你来我什么都愿意做……”而且此言非虚。Ed的要求就是他的追求，Ed记得他用手环握他的阴茎时每一个生动的细节。

这没用啊，他想。他越往这个方向幻想就越想妥协，越想去见见Thom，无论现在有多晚或者Thom这样给他打电话来有多无礼。可是他怎么做得到一直生Thom那种人的气呢？那家伙太他妈的可爱了。而且他的屁股还那么好看。

这种事不会发生的。Ed无声地调整了一下情绪，从床上起身找到了衣服。Phil依然睡得香甜。Ed缓缓把门打开，甚至连鞋子都没心思穿就溜进了走廊。

与此同时，Thom已经放弃了Ed过来拯救他于饥渴寂寞中的希望。他的身体正在为了长久的等待而强烈抗议，他又一次提了速度，粗暴地揉搓着自己的阴茎。他满心厌倦，心灰意冷，只想解决手中的活计。他的脑子在一连串幻想中匆匆切换，找不到有用的东西。除了Ed，什么都没有效果。当他不那么执迷于找Ed让自己高潮时，他有时候会幻想全裸着给一大群乐迷演出，他们都尖叫着求他把吉他挪到一边，把自己展现给他们。在他的脑海中他每次都照做。他扔下吉他，抓住自己的硬挺，幻想中那群欲壑难平的乐迷全都为此着迷。他又有感觉了，关于Ed的念头渐渐从他脑中散去。是的，拜倒在他身下尖声大叫渴求他身体的乐迷效果将会很出彩。他握拳的手在勃起上上下翻腾，他快到了，离最终的释放只差几秒。

他双眼紧闭，没有注意到Ed悄悄进了房间。他只知道自己的手被推到了一边。他呜咽一声睁开眼睛，看见Ed于他身前跪在地毯上。

Thom嘴唇张开，因为之前懊丧的咬噬而泛红，汗水打湿了他的金发。他脸上的表情是震惊与欣喜的混合，赏心悦目。

Ed不发一言地接手了Thom的工作，俯身用嘴唇圈住了他的龟头。Thom马上就有了回应，手指沉入Ed的头发，喘息道“哦上帝，是的……”

没过多久Thom就剧烈地高潮了，头向后仰着，喉咙里泻出浊重的低喘。

Ed抬头望向Thom，咽下自己慷慨行为的最后几滴证据。“喏，你究竟要怎么补偿我？”


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间赶，翻得比第一章还不认真orz  
> 我就是个渣翻orz  
> 向你们道歉

Thom望着自己身材高挑的同伴，双腿大张，脑袋歪向一边。“唔……”

“嗯？”

“我忙着自慰，没来得及决定。”他一骨碌跪坐起来，把手指轻柔地搭上Ed衬衫领口的纽扣。“因为……我能对你做的事情太多了……”

Ed的呼吸又一次急促起来。“比如？”

“我可以吸你那根粗大的家伙。”一粒纽扣解开了，下一粒正被笨拙地解放。然后是再下一粒，又一粒。“或者把我的手指插进……哦对，喜欢这样的是我。不是你。”他洋洋得意地挑起眉毛。Ed衬衫大开，织物仍被Thom攥在小小的拳头里。Ed咬住了自己的嘴唇。“你他妈在撩拨我。”

“哦，可是你喜欢我这样。”他放低身子伏卧在床上，透过落在前额的湿漉漉的头发望着Ed。他的手移向Ed的牛仔裤，期间停顿了一下以隔着绷紧的布料摩挲他明显可见的勃起。Ed一阵战栗，却用自己的手盖住了Thom的。“别，现在不行。”

“为什么不行？”

“因为你刚刚太淘气，需要受到惩罚。”Ed努力摆出自己最严肃的表情，这真难，因为Thom撅起嘴唇的模样令人忍俊不禁。“四肢着地跪起来。”当Thom缓缓垂下双手放在酒店房间奢侈的被褥上时，Ed摇起了头。“不，把身子转过来。是的，就像这样，”他冲Thom光裸的屁股狠狠落下一掌，逼出一声尖叫。“这是罚你害得我熬夜睡不着，而这一下……”他又打了一下。“这一下是罚你在电话里折磨我。”

“噢闭嘴吧，你可喜欢得紧，”Thom小声说，绕着圈移动他那完美到恼人的屁股，以此来讽刺Ed。

“Phil要是醒着的话可能会听见你的，你真是该死的大声。”

“我还能怎么做才能让你来吸我的……噢！”这次Ed下手比之前还要重。

“所以别再这么做了，下次我不会来。”

“是的，先生，”Thom脸蒙在毯子里虚情假意地说。

“你有没有什么……嗯……”

“这里没有，不过我在Phil的箱子里放了一瓶润滑剂。”

“你啥？！”

“我喝了个半醉之后在城里买了那玩意儿，香蕉味的，我觉得事情会滑稽得很，可惜他从没注意过。”Thom翻过身仰躺着，手臂枕在脑袋底下。“那么，你想去拿么？我的意思是……我包里有保险套，但是……”

Ed重新扣好衬衫，恼火地呼出一口气。“你就给我吹个箫也成。”

“是呀，可我知道你真正想要的是什么，”Thom以极为色情的方式摇摆着臀部。

Ed面色一沉，一等自己看起来多少像样儿了些他就迈出房门，目的地是他和Phil的房间。开门声有点太响了，不遂他意。他在一片黑暗中魔怔地望来望去，有种Phil会意识清醒地坐在床上睨着他而且出于不可知的原因对他的所作所为很清楚的预感。他看不太清却又不敢开灯。他伸手在周身摸索着找到了后墙，途中小腿还撞上了一两张桌子，害得他小声咒骂起来。地上的大箱子中有一个是Phil的。他不过是在黑暗中分辨不了。他的脚踝碰着了一个箱子，他在地毯上跪下来，试图找到拉链。最终他成功找出拉链并且绕着箱子边沿拉开了它。Phil在床上翻身、脸转向他的位置时他僵在原处。“妈的，”他咕哝道。就着闹钟投下的微光他可以看见Phil的双眼仍然闭着，所以他继续动作，把手探进了行李箱。所触之地都很陌生，所以他揣摩这不是自己的包，不禁因为一下子就找对了包而长舒一口气。侧边口袋里有什么东西露了出来，硬硬的。摸起来像个瓶子。Phil真操蛋，竟然连这都注意不到？Ed把那东西抽了出来想读一读标签，可惜碰了壁。他颤抖着双手想向夜光闹钟靠近，因此也就靠近了Phil。

“清甜香蕉味丝滑润滑剂”。这则标签挤满了瓶盖，另附一小幅漫画，画的是一根笑嘻嘻的阴茎。Ed翻了个白眼。

Phil哼了一声，听起来他好像要醒了。Ed立即原路返回，甚至都没费工夫把Phil的箱子拉链拉好就朝门口走去。他赶到门口，刚刚好在Phil半梦半醒的嗓音打破沉寂之前。“Ed？你在做什……”

只要几秒Ed就出了门，把那只滑稽的瓶子掖在胳膊下，回Thom房间时他一路上都在祈祷别有什么失眠症患者在走廊里瞎晃荡。

Thom在门口等着他。“你找着了么？”他那副样子就像一条激动不已的幼犬。Ed忍不住大笑起来。“找着了，你想用这东西窘Phil实在是烂人。”他把瓶子递给Thom，对方先是咯咯咯笑出了声，不可思议的可爱，接着把瓶子往床上一扔，踮起脚尖用双臂圈住了Ed的肩膀。Ed俯下身来吻他那张淘气的极性感的嘴，手指埋入他蓬乱的金发。把Thom抱起来轻放在床上不费什么力气，他太轻了。他配不上这般温柔对待，可是Ed生他气的时间从来都长不了。尤其是牵涉到上床的时候。Thom根本就懒得把任何一件衣服穿回身上，Ed解开自己的牛仔裤拉链时他正自娱自乐地试图把润滑剂瓶上的塑料包装撕下来。“在这么些破事之后我实在不怎么愿意想，”Ed一边把裤子褪倒膝盖一边说。“你知不知道Phil睡觉流口水的样子有多不性感？”

“闭嘴啊，”Thom叹着气用温热潮湿的嘴含住了Ed软下来的阴茎，几乎立刻就把Ed的心思抓了回来。

“终于，”Ed咕哝一声，宽大的手掌抓住Thom的头发把他的头往自己身体的方向摁，强迫他吞下更多，直到Thom对他怒目而视才作罢。他松开手，Thom更努力地尝试着，他的脑袋对着Ed突然间硬得出奇的勃起上下摆动，热切地制造出湿湿的水声。

过了一会儿Ed小心地用手指托住Thom的下颚移开了他。“你把润滑剂扔哪儿了？”

Thom在床上爬来爬去，他自己的重新昂扬的勃起在他大腿上弹动，直到他又找回润滑剂把瓶子朝Ed的方向递出去。Ed摇了摇头。“你自己来。我从来都不知道你想要多少。”

Thom白眼一翻，甚至都懒得费神正确地打开瓶子就把整个瓶盖都拔了下来。他往自己手上倒了份量十足的润滑剂，再用这只手抚弄Ed的阴茎，手掌上下滑动直到他对顺滑度感到满意。他探出舌尖落在阴茎顶端想尝一尝这东西入口是不是真正的香蕉味，接着皱起了鼻子。“好吧这跟翔一样难吃。”

“对它的去处来说也不要紧啊。”

Thom在床上夸张地伸展身体，像只猫似的，前后拱着背，直到他紧实而苍白至极的屁股悬在Ed的屁股旁边。“哦上帝，快开始操我吧。”

这正是Ed的企图，他把龟头抵上了Thom的入口。他每次这么做都会有点害怕伤到身下的人儿，因为Thom全身各处都是这么瘦瘦小小的而Ed则天赋异禀，但是除了偶尔叫着要加更多润滑剂以外Thom对这样的侵入从来都没有怨言。他推进时稳稳地夹着Thom的髋部，把速度控制得极慢，直到Thom的肌肉放松下来，他的整个龟头也已经沉入。

Thom的手指深深陷入床单里，虽然他的嘴被床堵住了，Ed还是能听见他响亮且清楚的呻吟。他把这个姿势保持了一会儿，听Thom美妙的声音，看他背部肌肉的运动，Ed把手覆上Thom的下腹，轻柔地撸动他的阴茎，同时开始了抽插。Thom的声音在他的撩动下找到了节奏，随着每一次撸动他粗重的呼吸都会以一声柔软的呻吟作结，他的感官在Ed握住他阴茎的拳头和身体内部的感觉两者之间旋转、纠结、迷失。Ed动作流畅，起初还控制着速度，一如既往，但很快他的囊袋就次次拍打在Thom的大腿背部，Thom伸手掩住自己的嘴，呻吟声发展成了疯狂的尖叫。

“你会，吵醒，整座，城，”Ed用气声说，一次又一次把自己埋入Thom火辣柔滑的身体。

“操这座城市……操他妈的一切……操我……”Thom轻喘着，仿佛这种咒骂是某种床笫箴言。“我要……”Ed充满占有欲的握起的手淋上了Thom的精液，又热又粘稠。Thom的肩膀沉了下去，身体落在床垫上时以手臂支撑着重量。Ed抚摸他的腰，Thom的身体裹在在他的硬挺周围一波一波缓慢收缩时他放慢速度。待到那些收缩平息，他又一次提速，牙齿狠狠咬住下唇，眼睛不由地紧闭。他的双手向上游走到达了Thom臀上的紧致曲线，捏了几把，同时他把自己毫无保留地撞进对方，终于在Thom体内释放了。“上帝啊，你可真……”他俯身压在Thom身上，精疲力竭。

“你要回自己房间么，”Thom昏昏欲睡中问道，摊开了四肢，Ed的阴茎从他身体里滑了出来。

“我不想再去打扰Phil了，”Ed说，爬上床挨着他躺下。

“好。别去。”Thom舒舒服服地偎在Ed身边，满足又欢喜。


End file.
